Umm Epouse-moi ?
by Maldorana
Summary: James essaye de demander Jessie en mariage. Mot-clef : "essaye". Traduction d'une fanfic de XxNachoxX.


**Note de l'auteur : Traduction de Umm... Marry Me, de XxNachoxX**

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette petite boite, Jimmy ?

Miaouss marchait d'un pas désinvolte aux côtés de son collègue humain, James de la Team Rocket. Ses yeux de chat pokémon étaient fixés sur la petite boite noire que James faisait passer maladroitement d'une main à l'autre. Il arborait également un sourire diabolique qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. James laissa tomber sa petite boite au son de la voix de Miaouss, qui avait manifestement effrayé le jeune homme.

-EEEK ! Glapit-il en plongeant pour rattraper la boite, qu'il saisit à la dernière minute avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. C'est pas passé loin, soupira-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

-Alors, est-ce que tu vas poser la question ?

James baissa la tête pour scruter son ami pokémon. Il regarda ensuite devant lui, vers là où ils se dirigeaient. Jessie apparut au loin, qui se baladait près de leur ballon à tête de Miaouss si "discret". C'était à cet endroit qu'ils avaient installé leur camp, après une nouvelle tentative ratée de dérober Pikachu. Finalement, James reporta son regard sur Miaouss.

-Non.

-Hmph, très bien. Mais j'espère qu'elle va te frapper.

-Hey ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans la boite !

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-Ummmm… c'est… une… Je veux dire ma… nouvelle capsule de bouteille ! Glapit encore James, alors que sa voix se brisa plusieurs fois durant cette phrase.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, James. Mais on sait tous les deux ce qu'il y a vraiment là-dedans… Et je suis sûre que Jessie va bientôt le découvrir aussi, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Contente-toi d'être un bon Miaouss, et va miauler ailleurs.

James s'arrêta sur ses pas et fit signe à son ami pokémon de continuer sans lui. Le jeune homme le rattraperait bientôt, mais il voulait juste se tenir à bonne distance de ce sale chat de gouttières pour l'instant.

De retour à leur camp, James s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé à terre en continuant de jouer avec la petite boite. De temps en temps, il l'ouvrait même, pour vérifier que quoiqu'il y ait à l'intérieur, cela y était toujours. Il soupira.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça…

-Que tu vas faire quoi ?

James se tourna si rapidement pour voir d'où venait la voix, qu'il glissa de son perchoir et atterrit sur son derrière.

-Jessie !

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de remonter sur son siège de fortune et regarda fixement Jessie. Manifestement, il était sidéré de la voir.

-James ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Quoi ?

-N'essaye pas de faire l'innocent avec moi. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boite ?

Elle avait réussi à s'emparer de la petite boite, profitant de la confusion et de la maladresse de James. Elle rit en voyant sa tête : Il était complètement en état de choc, et ses yeux s'élargissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde où elle tenait la boite.

Et puis…

Jessie ouvrit la boite…

En effet, c'était une bague, ornée d'un magnifique diamant, exactement comme Miaouss l'avait prédit. Inutile de la décrire, c'était juste une simple – mais cependant éblouissante et majestueuse – bague de fiançailles.

Jessie en resta bouche bée et ses yeux scintillèrent comme… Eh bien, comme des diamants. Elle fixait l'objet de plus en plus intensément, lorsque…

BAM !

James venait apparemment d'utiliser une attaque charge sur Jessie et cela semblait très efficace.

-Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, James ?! Fit Jessie en hurlant et riant à moitié.

Elle se débattait pour s'extirper de son emprise, pendant qu'elle tendait le bras le plus possible, pour maintenir la bague hors de sa portée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression embarrassée et à la manière dont il avait décidé de récupérer sa bague.

-Rends-la-moi ! Pleurnicha James.

-Non ! Répliqua Jessie dans un éclat de rire.

Puis, ils commencèrent à dévaler la colline en faisant des tonneaux, changeant leurs positions de temps à autre : Jessie au-dessus de James et puis FLIP ! James au-dessus de Jessie.

-S'il te plait ! S'écria James dans un nouveau gémissement.

-Seulement si tu me dis qui tu comptes demander en mariage ! Le taquina Jessie.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés en bas de la colline – où ils s'étaient heureusement arrêtés avant de tomber dans la rivière. Jessie se retrouva « victorieusement » sur James, avec ses jambes qui entouraient des hanches du jeune homme et ses deux mains fermement appuyée sur les bras de James, pour le maintenir au sol, et s'assurer qu'il ne lui échapperait pas. La boite noire qui contenait la bague se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de demander qui que ce soit en mariage, mentit James entre ses dents.

Il sentit Jessie relâcher son emprise sur lui. Il profita de cette rare occasion pour se redresser, mais Jessie était toujours sur ses genoux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

-Hmph, je ne te crois pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour quelle autre raison te promènerais-tu avec une bague de fiançailles sur toi ?

-Umm… Et bien…

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les choses ne se déroulaient vraiment pas comme il l'avait espéré, aujourd'hui.

-Alors ?

Jessie ouvrit les yeux et fixa James intensément, attendant sa réponse.

-Tu vois, commença-t-il. Ma mère m'a donné cette bague quand j'étais petit, s'attendant probablement à ce que je demande en mariage… ewww, Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire son nom… Bref, tu vois… Et je la garde depuis, mais elle ne me va pas vraiment, donc…

Il leva les yeux vers Jessie pour voir si elle croyait son histoire.

-… Je me demandais si tu la voulais.

-Bien sûr. J'adore les bijoux !

Cependant, Jessie semblait un brin déçue. Elle descendit de ses genoux, et James en profita pour aller chercher la boite. Il se rassit près d'elle et la lui donna.

-Alors, à quel doigt je devrai la mettre ? Fit-elle en souriant.

-Umm, celui que tu veux.

James était troublé. Il lui indiqua alors son annulaire gauche, celui auquel les fiancées avaient l'habitude de porter leur bague de mariage.

-Je le savais ! S'écria Jessie. Tu es en train de me demander en mariage !

-Qu-qu-quoi ?

James était perplexe. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour.

-_Toi_ ! James ! Dit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Tu me demande, _moi_, en mariage. Finit-elle en se désignant à son tour.

-Hummm…

En fin de compte c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire aujourd'hui… Si elle n'avait pas volé la bague en premier lieu.

-Je suppose que oui.

Il lui sourit. Au moins, il avait échappé à tout le côté gênant de la situation – et aux possibles coups de la part de Jessie, comme Miaouss l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt. James s'approcha de Jessie et réduit l'espace qui les séparait. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille. Cependant, Jessie ne fit rien pour répondre à son étreinte. Au lieu de ça, elle lui lança un regard méprisant, ses yeux se rétrécissant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Lâche-moi, James. Je n'ai pas accepté ta « demande en mariage », si c'est comme ça que tu appelles ce qui vient de se passer.

Jessie se dégagea de son étreinte et commença à remonter la colline en direction de leur camp, laissant derrière elle un James abasourdi et surtout avec le cœur brisé.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celle qui venait de l'abandonner dans la poussière. Cependant, elle ne lui rendit jamais sa bague.

-Si tu espères que je vais accepter de t'épouser, James, tu ferais mieux de travailler sur la façon de demander une femme en mariage avant de recommencer !

Jessie s'était retournée pour lui faire face, avant de se remettre en marche vers le sommet de la petite colline.

-Peut-être que je dirais « oui », si tu t'y prends correctement, la prochaine fois !

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se mit à courir pour remonter la pente.

James était plus confus que jamais Cependant, il n'avait plus le cœur brisé. Il se lança à sa poursuite.

-Très bien ! Mais rends-moi ma bague, alors !

FIN

**Note de l'auteur : Si vous parlez un brin anglais, allez vite lire les autres fanfics de XxNachoxX, elles sont toutes aussi adorables.**


End file.
